No Good
by Love the Omni
Summary: Tsuna is trying to learn how to ride his motorbike, but he keeps making mistakes. Damme-Tsuna goes to sulk in his room but Gokudera is there to comfort him. 5927 yaoi established relationship; Set somewhere in episodes 161-162


**No Good**

Summary: Tsuna is trying to learn how to ride his motorbike, but he keeps making mistakes. Damme-Tsuna goes to sulk in his room but Gokudera is there to comfort him. 5927 yaoi established relationship; Set somewhere in episodes 161-162

Disclaimer: I'm sure you realize I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't need to say it but here it is.

Sorry it took me so long to write this. My sudden burst of 5927 inspiration finally died while I was in the middle of this. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but I finally finished so I hope you like it anyway. :D This is just some random Tsuna angst accompanied with fluff and a blow job. xD Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He'd been in the training room trying to learn how to ride his motorcycle all day. He felt like such a loser. Everyone else had been able to learn already. Why couldn't he?

"I really am no good," Tsuna muttered into his pillow. He fought the urge to cry. That only made him feel more pathetic.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Juudaime," came Gokudera's voice from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in now."

Gokudera opened the door, smiling happily. His smile immediately fell when he saw Tsuna.

"J-Juudaime, what's the matter?" Gokudera asked his boyfriend worriedly.

"Nothing," Tsuna said without looking up. "I'm just tired." Gokudera nodded and went back to smiling.

"You've been working very hard, Juudaime. With you leading us, Choice is going to be a piece of cake." Gokudera's eyes sparkled with admiration for his boss. Tsuna finally sat up and frowned at Gokudera.

"Are you joking? Did you even see me in there today? I can't even sit on that motorcycle for two seconds without getting thrown off. I'm so useless." He hugged his knees and buried his face against them.

"Don't worry, Juudaime," Gokudera said optimistically. "It's you, so I know you'll learn how to ride in no time." Tsuna sighed.

"Why do you say things like that?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera blinked in confusion.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You always praise me and you say that I can do anything but…" The tears that Tsuna had been holding back started to fall. "I can't do anything. Everyone says it except you. I really am Damme-Tsuna…" He felt so embarrassed that he was crying in front of Gokudera that all he could do was cry more.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with a pained expression, moving his hand to wipe away Tsuna's tears.

"I know that you have trouble with things sometimes, it's not like I don't see that, but… I truly believe you can do anything. It may take you a little longer to do things exactly right than some people, but… I think, in the end, everything you do is truly great! Just look at you now. You've already pretty much mastered the X burner. You've done so much in so little time… I know you'll do so much more." Tsuna blushed at Gokudera's words.

"You really think that highly of me?" the brunette asked softly.

"Of course I do. You can do so much others can't do, because you have a kind heart. That first day when we met, I had doubts about you, but then you saved me from my own bombs even though I was the one attacking you. You made me... fall in love with you," they both blushed. "I know that you have what it takes!" Gokudera's eyes shone with the passion of his words.

Tsuna was speechless. "You're the only one who's ever said something like that to me," he said to the smoke bomber, blushing with a smile on his face.

"Well, of course," Gokudera said with an embarrassed grin. "I love you, after all." Tsuna smiled a bit at the familiar words.

"I… I love you too," Tsuna said softly.

Gokudera's eyes widened in amazement. Tsuna had never returned his feelings out loud before.

"Juudaime," Gokudera breathed happily. "It-It's an honor!"

Tsuna frowned at Gokudera's reaction. "I just said something really personal," Tsuna pouted. "You don't have to be so formal."

"Ah, sorry, Juudaime," Gokudera laughed. "Habit, I guess."

They both sat in awkward silence.

"Juudaime… you said something I can't ignore after all… Can I… can I kiss you?" Tsuna blushed but nodded in consent. He closed his eyes and felt himself shaking nervously.

The feeling of Gokudera's lips pressing against his own sent Tsuna's head reeling. His heart beat happily in his chest. He would die of embarrassment if he ever admitted it aloud, but he loved kissing Gokudera. It felt so good.

However, soon Gokudera's kisses turned needy and rough. The silver-haired boy moved his lips over the corner of Tsuna's mouth and down his neck, boldly sucking the flesh there. Tsuna couldn't believe Gokudera's actions, but he couldn't help moaning in pleasure. Gokudera took this as a good sign and loosened Tsuna's tie, pulling it off as he focused on forming what would later be a hickey on his boss's neck.

Tsuna began to feel his pants tightening. He grunted at the uncomfortable feeling. Gokudera noticed Tsuna's reaction and his face burned red as he saw the tent in his boss's pants.

"Do you... want me to...?" Tsuna just nodded quickly. Gokudera lightly rubbed his erection as he kissed and sucked his neck. Tsuna panted and allowed Gokudera to do whatever he wanted. He couldn't think, only feel. He moaned and gasped under Gokudera's ministrations, losing himself in the pleasure.

Gokudera pulled away, bringing Tsuna's mind back to reality.

"Please tell me if this is really okay, Juudaime. Am I… being too forward?" he asked worriedly.

Tsuna smiled at him. "I just told you I love you… you can do whatever you want. I trust you." Gokudera blushed.

"W-whatever I want?" he stammered. Tsuna flushed with embarrassment at the implications of what he had just said.

"I…I trust you," Tsuna said again, certain of himself now. Gokudera leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Then… don't worry. I'll make you feel good… but I won't take it too far just yet, okay?" Tsuna nodded. Honestly, he was a bit relieved that they wouldn't be going all the way just yet. He trusted Gokudera, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

"I'll make you feel better," Gokudera said softly as he fumbled with the zipper of Tsuna's pants.

Tsuna blushed as Gokudera pushed down his pants and underwear, gazing at his dick for the first time.

"This is…" Gokudera said.

"Not good, is it?" Tsuna wailed, covering his face in embarrassment.

"No, I was going to say that this is all I've ever dreamed of," Gokudera said gently, "being like this... with you." Tsuna felt himself sighing in relief.

Despite both of their nervousness, Gokudera began to caress Tsuna's exposed length, relishing Tsuna's gasp of arousal. He slowly pumped his boss's erection up and down, up and down, loving every twitch and every groan coming from Tsuna's body.

"Mnn…" Tsuna moaned. He'd never been touched in such a way before. It was driving him crazy. "Gokudera-kun…" he whispered in encouragement.

However, Gokudera suddenly stopped touching him.

"Sit up," Gokudera said with his voice full of lust. "I wanna try something." Tsuna nodded and they both repositioned themselves so that Tsuna was sitting on the edge of the bed and Gokudera was on his knees in front of him.

Tsuna blushed and chewed his lip nervously at how close Gokudera's face was to his erection. In this position, Gokudera had a clear view of his face. It was so embarrassing.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera murmured. "You're perfect." Before Tsuna could protest, Gokudera's lips were lightly brushing over his exposed cock. He could feel Gokudera's breath against him. It made him shudder in anticipation.

Damn, why hadn't they done something like this sooner? It felt so _good_.

Gokudera light kisses gradually turned to licking and sucking. He ran his tongue over the brunette's length and up to the tip. Tsuna gasped and tried to resist the urge to buck his hips into the heat of Gokudera's inviting mouth.

Gokudera soon found a rhythm, engulfing Tsuna's dick more and more until he could take the entire length without choking. Neither Gokudera nor Tsuna had ever done anything like this before. Tsuna held Gokudera's hand encouragingly.

Tsuna twitched and panted. The sight of Gokudera sucking on his penis proved to be too much for him. It was his first time, so he knew he couldn't hold out for very much longer. "G-Gokudera," he choked out. He whimpered as he felt a rush of ecstasy overpowering him. But it was too late.

Tsuna's semen erupted inside of Gokudera's mouth. Gokudera was taken by surprise, but he reacted quickly and swallowed Tsuna's seed that pumped into his mouth.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked in amazement. "That's gross!"

"It's not gross," Gokudera said. "That was great, Juudaime. You're so sexy!" Tsuna blushed.

"N-no way," he protested bashfully. "Y-you always flatter me way too much."

Gokudera kissed him lightly.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Juudaime," he said softly. "You are perfect just the way you are."

"You're the only one who sees it that way," Tsuna reminded him bitterly. "I'm Damme-Tsuna, remember? 'No good.'"

"You're not 'no good,'" Gokudera said with a sigh. "You made me fall in love with you, after all." Tsuna's face turned red and they both smiled happily.

"Thank you, Gokudera," he whispered, holding the storm guardian close. "Maybe I can do some things right after all."


End file.
